Give you what you like
by Caro Roth
Summary: Esto es amor? quizás algún dia, si no sabes lo que es, podría enseñarte, no se como terminaran las cosas pero por ahora tenemos lo que queremos...ahora solo somos Rachel y Jason.


Me dolía…trataba de controlarme, pero como? Eso no era lo importante, si no me controlaba podía destrozar algo, y mi habitación ya había sufrido muchos daños, Cyborg me mataría, me interrogaría primero y luego me mataría, lo que más odiaba, claro luego de mi padre, Slade y el ruido, era por supuesto causar molestias, y mi habitación…tendría que "redecorarse". Y ahora el día no ayudaba para nada, era un bonito día soleado, sin rastros de querer acabar pronto, quería que lloviera un poco, así podría llorar en paz, desatarme en la lluvia y hacer que los estragos por mis poderes fueran absorbidos por las propiedades mágicas de tal fenómeno, tenía un gran contenedor de metal a mi espalda, mi respaldo, estaba fijando mi vista en el mar, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no las dejaría…no valía la pena…verdad? El muelle estaba tranquilo, claro que los bares aun estaban cerrados, nadie iría con tanta luz, en un día tan "glorioso" como diría Starfire, y una punzada se alojo en mi pecho, extrañada acerque mi mano…que era esto? Claro…era dolor, debía tener una charla con mis emociones más tarde, por ahora, no quería volver a la torre, no quería verlo…una brisa repentina seco las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir…podría meditar…

Vaya vaya, quien diría que te vería sin tu uniforme de trabajo?- claro…me había cambiado para pasar inadvertida, una falda negra y corta, de cintura y un top gris, unos botines con plataforma y las mallas negras que traía no llamaban la atención, a diferencia de mi cabello violeta que había crecido ya hasta mas debajo de mis hombros, eso no llamaba la atención, no?

Oye?- ah sí, el chico…espera, el chico? Red X, Azar, di un salto, digno de un felino por el susto que me provoco, reía divertido.

Eh tranquila, no quise asustarte-

No me asustaste-

Claro que no- su tono de burla era más sutil que el que usualmente usaba, se paro frente a mí, ya que se había arrodillado para hablarme

Que quieres X?-

Por que tan asertiva? Solo vi a una linda chica sentada aquí, sola, si fueras hombre, al menos un galán como yo, no desaprovecharías la oportunidad-

No soy linda-

Pues déjame decirte que si te lo digo yo, es por algo, _linda-_ lo último lo dijo en un tono de burla

Claro que si, _galán_ \- rio ante mí, debo reconocerlo, reacción infantil

Ya, dime, que haces aquí?- a él no le interesaba

Supongo que me tomo un día libre, pero si es necesario atacarte, tendré que considerarlo-

Tranquila linda, estoy en lo mismo, solo daba un paseo por aquí y voila! Encontré una belleza sentada en el muelle-

Deja de llamarme así- no grite, pero entendió que me irrite

Está bien, está bien, entonces eres "normal" el día de hoy- hizo las comillas con sus dedos, yo asentí

Bien, que te parece si nos vemos en la fuente del parque central en media hora?-

Por que lo haría?-

Porque es nuestro día libre, vamos, no pierdes nada- el chico tenía un punto, además no quería ir a la torre, selle mi gran error con un: está bien. Se esfumo frente a mí, en media hora…iría caminando y quizás podría comprar un helado en el camino, el calor era insoportable, al llegar a la parte comercial de la ciudad encontré un abandonado puesto de helados, un anciano atendía en la barra, la decoración claramente tenía allí más de treinta años, un retrato de la que supuse era su esposa estaba decorando la pared tras el mostrador, me recibió con una sonrisa que no pude evitar devolverle, me miro extrañado, y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

Puede darme un vaso simple de nuez?-

Claro linda, es uno con setenta y cinco- a caso todos iban a llamarme linda hoy? Comencé a contar las monedas que tenía en un pequeño bolso que decidí llevar, y lamentablemente me faltaban cincuenta centavos, lance un bufido.

Descuide, lo siento por haberle hecho perder el tiempo- antes de retirarme me extendió la copa con helado- disculpe pero no puedo pagarle-

No se preocupe señorita, tómelo como un regalo, es que se parece a mi esposa, que en paz descanse- hizo una señal de la cruz, ya se me hacía que ella se parecía a alguien, pero no a mí.

Siento su perdida, muchas gracias y disculpe si me voy así, tengo algo de prisa-

Tenga buen día-

Igualmente y muchas gracias- no sé porque no me sentí incomoda en su presencia, me dirigí a la fuente, aun faltaban cinco minutos, termine el helado y me incline hacia la fuente, la gente dejaba muchas monedas allí, eso no les concedería nada, de repente sentí que unos brazos me tomaban por la cintura, un chico de cabello castaño y debo admitir…lindo fue lo único que reconocí en el reflejo de la fuente antes de ser volteada a él.

Permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, soy Jason Todd- era su voz, la de Red X…me había dado su identidad secreta a caso? Que estaba pasando?

Jason POV

Listo, no había marcha atrás, era el todo o nada, me arriesgaba con la chica o la dejaba, y obviamente no iba a dejarla, nunca me detuve a ver esa cintura, la que ahora tomaba con mis manos, era perfecta, y esas piernas, la chica tenia buen cuerpo, porque lo cubría siempre?

Permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, soy Jason Todd- mire su cara de estupefacción, era un idiota, tal vez, pero el que no arriesga no gana, y con ella quería llevarme al menos un pequeño premio, la solté y extendí mi mano, ella la tomo con delicadeza, lo sabía, era así por naturaleza, se notaba.

Rachel Roth, mucho gusto- me sonrió, tenia bonita sonrisa, pero eso no era lo importante, me había dicho su nombre, eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad

Entonces señorita, a donde la llevo?- me miro extrañada, su boca estaba a punto de decir algo…sus labios, eran atrayentes, quería probarlos

Raven!- reconocí la voz del chico verde, ella se volteo asustada

Chico bestia! Que…que haces aquí?-

Que hago aquí? Buscarte a ti, vimos tu habitación destrozada y no estabas, Robin se puso a gritar como loco y nos separo para buscarte, que haces tú aquí?-

Amm…dándome un día libre-

Pero que…como se te ocurre, que paso con tu habitación, debiste decirnos algo, espera, mandare la señal de encuentro- el chico no paraba de hablar y ella estaba congelada en su lugar- llegaran en un momento, como se te ocurrió no decir nada Rae, nos tenias preocupados, pensamos que algo malo te había pasado y…que, que tienes puesto?- me senté en la fuente y los miraba, me parecía gracioso, pero al parecer no lo era tanto para ella, sonreí mientras me preguntaba "que demonios está pasando aquí?"

Es una falda y un top Chico bestia, y mi nombre es Raven, captas? Raven- la chica tiene agallas

Se lo que es pero…- fue interrumpido por un grito y desapareció en medio de cabello rojo y brazos morenos

Amiga Raven! Estas bien? Estábamos preocupados por ti y…o pero que gloriosa te ves el día de hoy!- pensé que si la seguía abrazando así la mataría, por suerte se alejo para verla

Hermanita como se te ocurre desaparecer así, por dios, estas bien?- el pajarito no decía nada, vi que su máscara se expandió un poco, pero fue solo un momento, no necesitaba empatía para saber que estaba molesto con ella, y ella…se sentía incomoda con él? Que está pasando?

Estoy bien chicos, no se preocupen, y lo siento pero necesitaba salir y no quise despertar a nadie-

Tu le hiciste eso a tu habitación?- no me gusto el tono del pajarito, se merecía un buen golpe

Yo…si, lo siento- agacho la cabeza, no me gustaba para nada el rumbo que tomaba las cosas, así que decidí actuar, pero ella me gano- sabes que? No lo siento- alzo su cabeza- después de todo esto es tu culpa, así que eres tu quien debe dejar de portarse como un idiota y pedir disculpas- todos nos quedamos perplejos y con los ojos abiertos, el silencio fue algo incomodo

Wow…bueno, viejo, creo que mejor nos vamos- el chico verde tomo del brazo al chico de metal y la pelirroja se llevaba al enmascarado, pero él se volteo a ella

Que crees que haces Raven, soy tu líder y…- fue interrumpido por ella

Tengo una cita- me tomo del brazo y nos transporto a una calle mas por el norte de la ciudad, espera, que fue lo que dijo? No puedo creer que haya hecho eso-

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso- se apoyo a una pared, yo la observaba divertido…y confundido, alzo su rostro al cielo, yo me acerque a ella

No me alcanzara mi próximo robo para pagarte por esa cara que le pusiste al chico semáforo eh- lance una risa, ella también…tenia una bonita risa, pero que demonios, que estas pensando, nos vimos por un momento y empezamos a reír hasta que una lámpara exploto cerca de nosotros

Lo siento…no debí reír así yo…- recuperaba un poco de aire

Eh, eh, tranquila, me gusta tu risa, además, nadie vio eso así que, si preguntan, un sexy ladrón con un traje negro y una máscara con una X se encargo de ella- le guiñe un ojo, ella me sonrió

Gracias, lamento que hayas visto eso-

Yo no- me acerque a su rostro, ella me miro sorprendida, iba a besarla pero no me pareció apropiado- bueno, ya que esto es una cita, y ya que tengo hambre que tal si vamos a mi casa-

A tu casa?-

Pues sí, olvide el dinero y no dejare que me invites-

No planeaba invitarte-

Bien, vamos a mi casa entonces, soy un experto en comida instantánea y eso del microondas- rio ante mi ocurrencia

A tu casa? Confías en mi a caso?-

Pues, la linda Rachel Roth se ve como una mujer honrada y decente, a demás, que tiene de malo la casa de Jason Todd?-

Tienes razón…entonces, solo somos Jason y Rachel?-

Claro que si, vamos señorita?- le ofrecí mi brazo, y ella lo tomo, fuimos hasta mi casa, en el camino me dijo lo básico, que el pajarito la había hecho enfadar y su habitación pago los daños. Nota mental, darle un buen golpe la próxima vez. Llegamos a un edificio, mi piso era el quinto y último, aun así, podía decir que todo el edificio era mío ya que nadie más vivía ahí, se lo hice saber.

Pues, en algo tienes que gastar todo lo que te robas-

No robo para mí, no robo, solo recupero cosas para personas que me contratan para buscarlas, si lo ven así no es mi problema, yo solo cumplo mi trabajo-

Bueno, en todo caso, no es mi problema es cierto- entramos a mi casa, la sala tenia unos grandes y cómodos muebles de un gris oscuro, debo admitir que eran mas cómodos que mi cama, a veces me quedaba a dormir ahí viendo alguna película o algo así, la pintura era de un gris más claro, la decoración, obviamente moderna y de buen gusto, debo decir que toda mi casa era como sacada de una revista, y que a ella le guste resaltaba mas mi ego, era la primera chica que llevaba a casa

Es…hermoso-

Gracias, gracias, ves? Soy decente y de buenos gustos, yo mismo elegí toda la decoración-

Pues…hasta donde te llega la mascar…- la interrumpí, tome su cintura y la recargue en la pared, la bese, luego de un momento de sorpresa, me correspondió, paso sus manos por mi cuello luego de un rato nos separamos a tomar aire, yo iba de nuevo a sus labios, pero me separo con sutileza- creí que íbamos a cenar Todd

Tenia pensado un poco de pasta y tal vez unas cervezas, pero creo que…me dieron ganas de algo mas…fresco- la bese de nuevo, y ella correspondió, nos fui acercando al sofá, la estaba recostando hasta que desapareció de mis brazos, caí de cara en el sofá y la mire con fingido odio, ella reía parada en el lugar donde la bese la primera vez

Creí que eras la simple y normal Rachel Roth el día de hoy-

Y yo creí que harías pasta, a demás, que clase de chica seria si te dejo hacerlo siendo la primera vez que salimos?- me dijo divertida

Pues, no se tu, pero serias mi favorita, pero está bien, ya pasara Rach, quieres una cerveza?- me dirigí a la cocina

No bebo-

Oh vamos, debes estar bromeando!-

No bebo Jay- era una clara venganza, no le gustaban los sobrenombres, la imagine diciéndome "Es Rachel, captas?" y sonreí, vaya que me gustaba la chica

Vamos Rach, ya has roto muchas reglas, una cerveza no te matara, o la señorita quiere algo light- sabia que ella no era como esas chicas, y que eso heriría su orgullo

Light? Está bien Jay Jay, te acepto una.-

Perfecto!- le alcance una y abrí la mía, sabes, mejor llamo una pizza, te parece?-

Es tu dinero-

Una pizza entonces- ella rio, nunca la había visto reír tanto, se sentó en el sofá en el que mi cara fue a dar hace rato, yo llame por la pizza, me senté en el sofá junto a ella, uno de mis brazos se deslizaba hacia ella, hasta que me miro seriamente.

Ya, ya entendí, manos donde las vea, no?-

No captas tan rápido como para ser uno de los delincuentes que más trabajo nos ha dado-

Hey!-

Que sucede Jay Jay?-

Pues, tú eres más guapa de lo que aparentas Rach- se sonrojo, sonrió un poco, pero de inmediato se puso triste

De verdad?-

Yo no le lanzaría tejos a una chica que no lo sea-

Y Starfire?-

Que con ella?- su mirada bajo…ya entendía, algo paso con el pajarito y la pelirroja…y a ella, le gustaba el pajarito?- no es tan guapa, además tu eres inteligente, ves? A veces con algunas chicas es un paquete, son bonitas pero no tienen cerebro, otras lo tienen pero no me llaman la atención, para mi suerte, tú tienes ambos…y creo que algo mas- tome nuestras cervezas, y las deje en la mesa de junto,, me incline hacia ella, la bese, ese beso era un poco más profundo que los anteriores, y ella no parecía querer detenerme esta vez, la fui recostando en el sofá, yo tenia una imaginación muy activa, pero definitivamente sus labios me habían dejado corto, su sabor era una mezcla de todo lo que me gustaba, su cuerpo parecía moldearse perfectamente a mis manos…y sus labios, eran la mejor droga que pude encontrar, puse una de mis manos debajo de su cuello mientras la besaba, con la otra fui tocando las molestas mallas que tenias cautivas las hermosas piernas de Raven, fui subiendo la mano hasta estar bajo la tela de su falda, algo se rompió en la cocina pero no nos importo, sus manos recorrían mi pecho, una descarga de electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo…que hacia conmigo esa mujer?, mi mano subía lentamente, estaba a punto de tocar algo que quería, algo mas exploto, nuestro beso se intensificaba mas, ya casi, y no había vuelta atrás. El timbre sonó.

Maldita sea-

Calma Jay Jay, ve a abrir-

Voy a matar al que esté detrás de la maldita puerta!- abrí la puerta y el chico me miraba con una expresión asustada, una de sus manos sujetaba la pizza y la otra estaba donde segundos antes estaba la puerta- que quieres?!-

Amm…son…son trece dólares por la pizza- saque un billete de mi bolsillo y se lo di, no sabía de que era, ni me importaba, como se atreve? Tan cerca y agh!

Creí que no tenías dinero- parada detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y una de sus largas piernas ligeramente flexionada estaba ella, la chica que me hacía parecer un maldito adolescente con las hormonas al tope

Y yo creí que terminaría en el antártico-

En el antártico? O no, sería en un lugar mucho más caliente-

Yo estoy más caliente ahora- una carcajada salió de sus labios

Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo-

Prefiero emplearlo en algo más…productivo-

Interesante…- nuestros labios iban a juntarse, algo sonó en su bolso, fue por el

Aquí Raven, que sucede?-

Que se supone que estás haciendo?- el pajarito…

Estoy por comer una pizza, por?-

Ya basta Raven, que se supone que haces? Tú no eres así, con quien estas?-

No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida Robin, y estoy ocupada, a menos que sea de vida o muerte no me llames, y no me esperes despierto- guardo de nuevo el aparato- a veces puede ser peor que una madre histérica-

Jaja, vaya, quien lo diría?-

Si…-

Así que, no me esperes despierto eh- deje la caja en la mesa, fui a abrazarla, acerque nuestros rostros- que piensas hacer Rae Rae?-

Rachel- corrigió- y yo pues, pienso comerme la pizza y tomar la cerveza, así que permiso- se alejo de mí y se sentó en el sofá, yo le hice compañía pronto

No quiero sonar aguafiestas pero, que pasa si llama otra vez y estamos en medio de algo?-

No lo hará, no quiere terminar en una dimensión paralela - acerco un trozo de pizza a su boca

Pues, es algo bueno-

Mira, no quiero parecer aburrida ni nada pero, no pasara nada entre nosotros…al menos no ahora, es un día libre, un tranquilo día libre, no un desenfrenado día de adolescente-

Creo que con lo que tuve hasta ahora puedo sobrevivir, quizás solo podamos hablar, te parece?

Claro, de que quieres hablar?

No lo sé, dime como es convivir con ellos, como es tu vida en la torre?- me miro levantando una ceja- tranquila, no quiero robar información, de ser así me habría escabullido como cuando robe el traje, no es difícil, me encanta burlar la seguridad-

Cyborg estaría enfadado buscando el modo de mejorarla si te hubiese escuchado- reímos

Cuéntame, en lo personal, yo no podría vivir con un payaso como el verde, una chillona como la pelirroja y un obsesivo como el pajarito, creo que el único decente es el robot-

Oye, en primera creí que éramos Jason y Rachel nada más, y en segunda no te burles de mis amigos…aunque si, Cy es el más decente, pero todos somos parte de esa rara familia-

Familia?-

Si, pues, Cy es como mi hermano mayor, el de todos, siempre se preocupa de nuestro bienestar y esta para aconsejarnos si es que llegamos a necesitarlo, Chico bestia es como el hermano menor, el molesto hermano menor que te fastidia a cada rato pero que cuando no está te hace falta, y Star pues, es como mi hermana-

Y Robin?- algo sentía ella de especial, no era tonto, se había enamorado del pajarito, pero…por que me molestaba eso? Ella era libre de sentir lo que sea

El…es…- sonó el teléfono, salvada por la campana, era uno de mis clientes, le dije que lo llamaría luego. Su comunicador sonó, se veía molesta, pero era tierna así, reí.

Si es Robin te juro que te ganaste un pase al mismísimo…!-

Rae! Te necesitamos, donde estas?- su enojo cambio a preocupación, el chico de metal se escuchaba desesperado. Me acerque a ella, pero se alejo

Que sucede?-

Plasmus y Overload nos están dando problemas, no es que sean imposibles pero, nos serias de mucha ayuda, juntos parece obra de Slade y ya sabes cómo se pone Robin-

Voy para allá-

Supongo que se acabo el día libre- me desanime un poco…por que?

Eso parece- se acerco a la puerta, la acompañe

Te acompaño a la…-

No, no, es mejor si te quedas-

Bueno, supongo que debes irte-

Si, ah gracias por la charla, la cerveza y los tejos-

Vuelve o llama cuando quieras por cualquiera de las tres cosas-

Llamarte a donde?-

Yo me encargo de eso-

Bien, adiós y gracias- me dio un beso, cuando iba a tomar su cintura desapareció, ya eran dos veces, no habría una tercera, me puse el traje de Red X, tenia una visita que hacer.

Raven POV

La pelea fue algo complicada, mas por el calor que lo demás, nos llevo menos de una hora vencerlos, pero más de media, el muy idiota de Abarload había logrado destrozar mis mallas en uno de los golpes que me dio, o más bien el piso lo había hecho. Luego de movilizar a la gente y ayudar con lo que podíamos de los destrozos que "ocasionamos" fuimos a la torre, Robin estaba lo suficientemente distraído con sus informes como para discutir conmigo, yo estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para un merecido descanso, tuve que usar mis poderes todo el tiempo para evitar dañar algo de gravedad o que se alejaran de la zona de pelea y destrozaran mas calles, iba a cambiarme y pensar en todo lo que paso hoy, que hice? hasta que la alarma de seguridad se activo. Suspire cansada, estaba cansada, sudada y sucia.

Es en la azotea-

Vamos titanes- ni siquiera grito como usualmente lo hace, el calor nos cansaba más de lo debido, eso a pesar de la pelea, agarre mi cabello en una coleta y los seguí por el pasillo hasta las escaleras

Que es lo que quieres Red X- Red X? Jason?

Solo quiero divertirme un poco pajarito, soltó unas x en dirección a Star y Chico bestia, quienes quedaron pegados de espalda y cayendo en dirección al mar, a Robin y a mí nos pego al suelo y a Cyborg lo apago, todo paso demasiado rápido, claro, robin se soltó y Star apareció disparándole rayos, aprovechando eso me soltó y fue a ayudarla, yo trate de encender a Cyborg, aunque había un detalle…yo no sabía tanto sobre cibernética y Cy no tenia un botón de encendido como la televisión, eso era obvio, Star paso volando a mi lado, estrellándose en el piso, en su espalda aun estaba Chico bestia, los dos quedaron inconscientes por el golpe, fui a ayudar a Robin, pero al llegar a la "pelea" que se mantenía podía fijarme que yacía inconsciente en el piso, antes de reaccionar Red X me tomo del brazo y nos transporto a un callejón, iluminado pero vacio, se quito la máscara y antes de que si quiera pudiera gritarle sus labios aprisionaron los míos, la ira se fue, y con ella llegaba un sentimiento que hacia revolotear mi estomago. Estaba sudada, llena de tierra y posiblemente molesta, pero eso poco le importo, lo sentía, el me deseaba, su lujuria se sentía a mas de tres cuadras a la redonda, pero hablaba de Red X, el chico no iba a ser sutil, y al parecer eso no me importaba, el era un chico directo, quería y tomaba, y yo no era quien para detenerlo, no si era a mí a quien tomaba, era simple, yo lo deseaba, y él a mí, eso no le hacía daño a nadie, verdad?

Sus labios fueron duros, fue un beso más salvaje que el de la tarde, las piernas me temblaron un poco al sentir sus manos subiendo por mis ahora, desnudos muslos, una señal de alerta se encendió en mi cerebro al momento en que desee regresar al sofá de Jason y hacer quien sabe que en ese instante, lo aparte en el momento en el que se separo un poco de mi en busca de aire, jadeaba, pero sonreía, y me observaba de pies a cabeza.

No puedes culparme por intentarlo-

Atacaste a mis amigos-

Y deje mi número en tu habitación-

Que? Cuando…?-

Se tardaron un poco en la ciudad, además el pajarito nos interrumpió, tenia que hacer algo-

No vuelvas a hacerlo-

Tratare de ser más amable la próxima vez-

Eres peligroso X-

Y tú eres deliciosa Raven-

Te espero mañana en la noche, me debes una cena decente-

Yo? No fue mi culpa que te distrajeras y luego yo haya tenido que irme-

No me contradigas! Te veo mañana, _linda_ \- podía ser como un niño a veces, me transporte a la torre, Robin empezaba a despertar, le ayude a levantarse, luego nos encargamos de los chicos, nadie quería discutir, todos estábamos cansados, me fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, y me acosté en la cama, no me haría daño ir, además…lo necesitaba, debía y quería empezar a vivir más por y para mi, sentir más ahora que podía tener un poco mas de control, quizás Jason me ayudaría con eso, donde dejo el numero? No importa, por ahora no lo necesitaba, tome de mi armario una blusa de tirantes lila y unos shorts negros, abrí el cajón donde guardaba mi ropa interior y en medio de uno de mis sostenes se encontraba el dichoso número.

Si será cabron…- reí ante la imagen de su cara, me las pagaría, fui a ducharme, definitivamente tenia que verlo mañana, nada me detendría, y pues…que pase lo que tenga que pasar.


End file.
